


Still Pretty Spectacular

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: #Moira's nudes, F/M, Fluff, Picture throwback, love and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Johnny assures Moira’s that she’s still as beautiful as ever.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Still Pretty Spectacular

Moira glanced at the picture of herself back in the 80s and her mind raced with memories. She did miss her old self at times if she was being completely honest. 

Johnny smiled at Moira and said, “I’m no Avedon, honey...but I would say you still look pretty spectacular...” Moira smiled and turned her head to look at him. “That’s all that counts...” she said softly, leaning into his kiss. 

He smiled at her again, and walked back into their bathroom. Moira sighed as she glanced at the photo again, reminiscing about her days of being young. 

She thought about the talk she had with Stevie about appreciating what you have in the moment and loving yourself. At times, she just wished that she truly would have appreciated her youth more, instead of taking it for granted.

She knew how crazy Johnny was for her, though, and he always made her feel beautiful. But most importantly, he made her feel loved. Not a day went by that she didn’t realize how fortunate she was to have him in her life. 

She grinned and asked him how to put the photo on the Internet. He came back out with a smirk on his face and said, “Let’s do that later...I have a better idea for now...” 

She grinned at him deviously and said, “And what is this idea, Mr. Rose?” He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her kiss. They both pulled back for air, and Johnny smiled at her again, leading her to their bed. 

Moira grinned with anticipation as he moved to kiss her lips, drawing her into a passionate kiss. Their kisses became intense, and Johnny finally broke them. He slid his robe off and tossed it to the floor. Moira unbuttoned his pajama top, and once she got it off of him, she reached for the waist band of his pajama pants. 

Johnny grabbed her hand gently and smirked at her, saying, “Patience, my love...let’s get you out of these clothes first...” Moira smirked back at him and consented. 

She let him undress her. He undressed her slowly, teasing her with little kisses everywhere. She moaned softly as he kissed over her smooth skin, feeling her arousal building by each moment. 

“You’re so beautiful, Moira...I don’t deserve this...” Johnny purred. She smiled, and he continued to plant kisses over her flesh. He teased her nipples gently with his mouth, and then trailed down her stomach until he reached her legs. 

Reaching into the waist band of her silk pajamas, he pulled her pants off her legs, and began to kiss over her thighs. Moira’s breath deepened as he kissed in between her thighs. 

He slowly slid her panties down her legs and flung them to the floor. “Wow...you’re so wet...” he whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes, wanting him to continue. She needed him to keep going. 

“So beautiful...” he said softly, before tracing his tongue over her swollen clit. Moira moaned as he added a couple fingers into her, while continuing to suck against her sensitive flesh. 

He finally pushed her over the edge, and she lost control as her orgasm shook her whole body. She moaned out as he prolonged her pleasure, and when her climax subsided, he moved back over her to kiss her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as they continued to make out. 

Moira climbed on top of Johnny and began to kiss all over his skin. He sighed and relaxed to her touch. She kissed over his chest and down his torso, before tracing her hands over his pants, feeling his hardness growing. 

Moira smiled at him, and he let her undress him completely. Her mouth found his erection, and he held her hair as she pleasured him. It wasn’t long before he came, and he moaned out her name softly. 

She moved back over him to kiss his lips, and he caressed her cheek softly. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Moira...” Johnny said. Moira grinned at him and nipped his lips softly. 

Minutes later, Moira positioned herself so that she was straddling his lap. He held her waist, and she slowly pushed herself onto his thickness. He kissed her while she adjusted, and she finally began to move. 

She moved slowly at first, and then gradually increased her pace so that she was rocking back and forth on top of him. He laced one of his hands through hers, the other still holding her waist. He pulled himself upwards, matching each of her movements.

They climaxed together, moaning out each other’s names and cussing briefly. They stayed like they were for a while, giving each other little kisses while their hands explored each other’s bodies. 

They smiled at each other and Moira rolled off of him. He held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh of content. They both needed this. 

“You’re so beautiful, Moira...inside and out...please never doubt that...I love you so much...” Johnny assured her. She grinned at him and said, “That means the world coming from you, dear...I love you beyond words...” 

Their lips met again, and then Moira settled down against his chest, falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Would love to hear some feedback! Also, prompt ideas are always welcome!


End file.
